1. Field
The following description relates to an optical signal receiving apparatus, and more particularly, to a multi-wavelength optical signal receiving apparatus capable of receiving a multi-wavelength optical signal and converting the optical signal into an electric signal.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a wavelength division multiplexing (WDM) scheme, a planar optical waveguide is used to divide optical signals of different wavelengths since it is easy to miniaturize the planar optical waveguide.
In a general WDM scheme, a photoelectric conversion device may be positioned on a planar waveguide, or a photoelectric conversion device and an amplification circuit may be sequentially arranged on a circuit board situated on the planar waveguide, and thus a test is only possible when all elements are assembled together, and if any defects are found, the whole assembly should be discarded.